Secret Desires
by elizabethasims95
Summary: LEMON! Raven and Robin! Mature reader's only!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Shame on you**

Home. Home is where my friends argue on what toppings to have on their pizza, my crush sits playing with her fingernails, and the secret love of my life reads in silent. Her violet hair sits above her shoulders in an angled cut Her thin fingers wrap around the brown covered book. Nails long and clean with a clear coat of polish. Her ameystet eyes are glued on the words written in the white paper, filling the book with hours of her time. She gently bites her lip as the book consumes her. An adorable involuntary action she doesn't realize she's doing.

The smile consumes my face and before I can wipe it off she notices it out of the corner of those beautiful eyes. Instead of a sarcastic remark, she simply places the skull bookmark into the page marking where she left off before closing the book. She gently rises from the blue couch striding with her long pale legs into the kitchen. Her hood still rests around her neck as she puts the kettle of water on the stove, prepping her tea. As she waits the dark sorcerous leans against the counter flipping through her pages, absorbing the information.

Its as if she could control the world from her simple tasks. I sigh out as my crush begins to argue with the boys about what to order on the pizzas. With the headache growing on me, I flip over the couch walking out of the main room, seeking the comfort of quiet alone time. Reaching my room I open the door, crossing the room to my large red quilted bed. Flopping down I think of her sweet eyes, her half smile and tight leotard. With the heat rising, I look to my friend standing in my pants, pressing hard making him uncomfortable in my tight pants.

Folding my belt off to the side, I slide my suit bottoms down releasing the long friend from his cocoon. Biting my lip, I wrap my fingers around the thick rod beginning my ritual. Pumping up and down, my mind fills with images and thoughts of the young goth girl in that black leotard. Beginning to sweat, I feel my climax coming close as the rapping begins on my door.

"Uh, hang on!" I yell trying to fumble up my uniform while trying to put him away.

Before I think, the metal door swoshes open and my member stands full in front of her. She smiles stepping into the room, closing the door behind her. My mind fills with embarrassment as I stand in shock, not moving. _Put him away_. I scold to myself. Fumbling I try quickly to put him up again, until her soft hand pushes mine away. I look into those eyes, "Raven?"

"I'm tired of watching you stare at me and then leave me to go play with yourself, Robin. Its sick." She scolds. I look down immediately in embarrassment, but she's quick to change my mind.

Dropping to her knees, the thin girl shoots a daring smile with her pale lips. "It's a sick sadistic world, Robin." Her fingers encircle around me sending shivers up my spine. Her tounge gently pokes out licking me from the base to the tip softly, causing me to moan out gripping onto her hair tight out of compulsion.

She smiles in enjoyment as her lips press him into her wet warm mouth causing me to jerk. She enjoys this too much. As if a professional, she presses him in without gagging all the way to the hilt. I feel myself jerk in her throat as she slides her tounge over me.

She bobs back and forth in skilled motion rubbing my balls squeezing them gently. As my climax is coming her touch is gone. I look down to the girl standing. She pushes me back and I fall to my back onto the soft bed. With a wave of her hand she rips off my clothes leaving me bare, except for my mask. I smile at her as she slides her shoulders out of the leotard reveling the black lacey bra with her breasts barely contained. With a swift move shes standing in front of me in her bra and matching panties. Oh azarath shes beautiful.

Grabbing her hand I pull her onto the bed, laying on top of me. her wide hips straddle mine and were face to face. Gently I lean into her lips softly pushing mine into the plump beauty's. Her scent is sweet like lilacs, and I ravish in her escence. Gently I kiss the half demon girl running my hands through her hair. On impulse I squeeze her ass as we start to roam our tongues with one another. The low moan escapes her mouth before she can catch it. I smile biting her lip in response.

Her moan only sends me over the edge. With a swift jump up, I manage to pin the thin girl down to my red sheets. I smile kissing her as I grip onto her thighs roughly spreading them apart. Rubbing her creases besides her beautiful heated mound, my mouth fills with saliva. Gently I rub her slit through the black lace. Her hands fly to her head pulling at her hair as I slide the panties off of her body. Leaning my mouth closer to her source she wiggles under me.

"Tease." She smiles looking down at me as I kiss her slit.

My silent laugh leaves her preparing to get up when my tongue dives into her folds aimed for her clit. Her moan is loud as I work my tongue fast on the small girl's button. Her thin fingers twine into my hair. "Fuck!" Her hips buck into my mouth. It tastes so good, I feel like I could suffocate in her honey pot. She quickens her moans and thrust of her hips. Shes close. I smile stopping and standing over her.

"Paybacks a bitch Rae." I smile down at her pouty face.

"Fuck me" she demands.

"Make me" I smile

Before I can think I'm threw onto the bed hard with her large breasts in my face still concealed by the black lace bra. She smiles as she grips onto my member hard, positioning to her opening. Slowly she sits down with him sliding hard into her. She moans loud as the tip pops in. This causes my hunger to rise for her. gripping her hips hard I push into her warm core as her head falls back with her mouth in a large circle as her body spasims. Slowly I push her through her orgasim pulling her hips up and down. Her panting is so sexy as she grips ahold of her bra and her hair.

As her juices pour over me and she smiles at the release of a built up orgasim, she begins bouncing. "Oh azarath!" she moans with one hand on my chest for levirage. Quickly with a chance I unclip her bra with one motion letting her breasts fall out of the captivity of lace. I moan as she presses hard down on me. Leaning into her I take her left nipple into my mouth slowly nibbling on it. Again shes building as she increases her speed. Fuck it feels good. I moan as she bounces hard and fast ontop of me. I hold tight onto her breasts as she spills once more on me.

"Bend over." I moan in her ear as she is coming back down from her high. She smiles biting her lip softly. Slidding off of my body she gets on her hands and knees exposing her full hot mound to me. stepping on my knees I take ahold of her hips once more preparing to take her from behind. I smile as she waits wiggling. I wait and wait until she pushes back into me, pressing my tip into her hot mold. "Your safe word is umbrella." I whisper in her ear as I take her wrists into my own, crossing them hard slamming her head into the bed. This only makes her moan lowder.

Slidding myself into her, I moan softly as I press into her cervix. Im gentle and soft, but it all changes in a smile. I pump hard into the small girl causing the room to fill with loud slapping noise. She moans loud, begging me not to stop. But its all about control. I stop, "Don't tell me what to do." I grab ahold of her throat standing her on the side of the bed. I thrust into her hard causing her knees to become weak and loud moan to escape from her clutched throat.

"Fuck." I moan as I thrust hard into her with one hand on her throat and the other across her chest. I feel my climax and I cant stop. Harder and harder I pump into her until I push her over as my juices fill the inside of her womb. "Raven. Ah. Ah. Yes," I moan as I thrust lightly into her. letting go of her throat she purrs from her orgasim.

Gently I pat her butt as I slowly slide out as I begin to go limp. She sits down on the red sheets. smiling as she looks down at the mess pouring out of her. "Well boy wonder, now I know how you got the name." she lays liesurly on my bed staring at me with those beautiful eyes.

"That shouldn't of happened." I sigh scolding myself in her presence, picking my clothes up from the hardwood floor.

"Stop" she orders. I turn to face her as she folds herself under the sheets in wonder what shes doing. "I'm not the type to just fuck anyone Robin."

"I know." I smile, "but again this shouldn't of happened. I should have taken you on a few dates, before the talk of this ever occurred."

"Come cuddle Robin, before I leave you alone to wonder." She smiles opening the blanket to me. I slide in, placing my arm under her violet hair where her head rests softly on my biceps.

"I didn't know you were the type to cuddle." I snug her up onto my chest where her heat slowly fills my entire essence.

"I didn't know you were the type to have a safe word." She plays.

"So what now?" I laugh as I rub her arm outward from me.

"Well, we have casual sex until you decide to make me your girlfriend." She circles my nipple with her index finger, "if you even view that as a chance.

"Well the casual sex is great. But how awesome would it be to go to dinner with me tonight?" I smile kissing her forehead.

"Oh, dinner?" she smiles

"a date, Raven." I address clearly establishing my intentions.

"Dinner sounds nice." She smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Shame on Me**

The early morning is always peacefull, the halls are quiet, the main room is empty, and everyone slumbers without a care. It's the best time for me to think and catch up on any cases. So as the clock reads 5:30 in the morning I decide to get another cup of coffee before the sun rises. Leaving the evidence room I venture into the hallway past her room. I stop as I sense something off. I stand in front of the steal plated door reading her name. Raven. A low noise comes from her room, but I cant figure out what it is. I gently press my ear up to her door as not to disturb her. it's a buzzing noise. Worry filling my mind with the possibility of a broken socket, electrical cord, I punch in the key code swinging the door open.

She lays there with her eyes closed, her mouth agaped and her legs spread wide naked. Her fingers lightly circle her clit as her other hand operates the blue vibrator into her hole. She seems to be close as not to notice her door being open. "You know I'm bigger." I smile in the doorway. She jumps up quickly closing her legs in shock. She pants as she scrambles to cover herself.

"Could have knocked" she pants.

"Could have invited me over." I smile closing the door walking to the bed.

"What you think were going to fuck again?" she smiles as I approach the bed.

"Tell me no then." I grab the sheets pulling them off reveling her naked body.

She shoots me a daring grin as she sits up on her knees. Her thin fingers pull on the sides of my pajama bottoms. I bite my lip as I feel myself catch on the pants as she pulls them down. Im almost poking her in the mouth as he pops out of the pants. Her fingers wrap around my base slowly pumping to the tip. She smiles up at me with those beautiful eyes. Her toung darts out and she begins to encircle the tip. My head falls back as her mouth sends shivers up my spine. She inches forward shoving me into her warm mouth, slowly sucking me like a straw. My fingers flow through her hair gripping it hard. I smile as she starts to gag letting him slide all the way into her mouth. I jerk slightly in her throat as she bobs with him. It feels amazing, and I know I could blow any second. I try to back out to avoid cuming. But she grabs my thighs pulling me closer as she takes a breath releasing him. Hes covered in spit and is swollen. I moan as she takes me back in sucking hard. Gripping onto her hair tighter, I'm close. "Rae, im close." I warn her. she then again shoves me into her throat, and looks up at me with those eyes. I tense as I feel myself going over the edge. I moan out, thrusting myself harder into her throat. I scream out as I blow down her throat. Im moaning and jerking as she is slowly sucking him.

"Your not going to get any more out of it." I smile as she continues. she slowly pulls him out but traces her teeth against the tip. While youd assume it would hurt, it sends me into another fit. I throw her back on the bed as I take my white tee off. she smiles seductively at me as I undress. Gripping her thighs I pull them flat to the bed. I dive into her with my tongue. She squirms as I eat her mound. I run my tongue over her clit fast as she tugs on my hair. I slowly probe her with my fingers until shes o the edge. She shakes under me as I thrust 2 fingers in and out of her tight hole. "Robin! Yes. Yes. Yes." Shes screaming as I go faster until my fingers are covered in her. she pants as I finish licking her pussy.

She lays delirious from the orgasim. I smile as I sit on my knees aimed for her opening. I grip the back of her head bringing her mouth to mine. I kiss her hard slowly biting her lips. She moans in my mouth as I guide him in. "I love you.' I moan into her neck as I bite her. she moans out as I thrust hard into her. her hands fly to my back, digging her nails into my skin. I lean up on my knees getting a better angle to thrust. Her hands press hard on my chest. She feels so amazing, I could lose myself in her.

She leans up with her hands pushing me back, while still in her. She sits on my lap bouncing on him locking her mouth onto mine. Her breath is heavy and she moans between each kiss. My hands grip her ass hard. She starts gripping my hair hard as she pumps up and down. Shes screaming obscenedies into the air as her orgasim hits. I grip onto her hard, forcing her up and down as I let myself go. Were both screaming as we cum in unison. We pant as she collapses on top of me. "I love you too." She smiles kissing me.

We kiss a few times before she lifts herself off sliding him out of her. she lays next to me curling on her side away from me with the blanket tucked around her chest. I smile rolling in behind her, wrapping my arm around her waist and my arm under her head. I couldn't imagine a better way to start the day.


End file.
